baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Braintime
BrainTime is a character who appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He's a young student, with a very high IQ, unlike anyone else at Here School. He sees Baldi as a father and Baldi treats him nicely in return. Appearance BrainTime appears to be a young student with long blonde hair and wears a white shirt, a dark blue tie, blue jeans, a pair of eyeglasses, and dark grey dress shoes. He is a young student who is at the age of 9 and is in forth grade. Mechanics He has the most crystal clear eyesight due to his eyeglasses, unlike Playtime and Gametime. When he sees the player, he will force them to do 4 math problems. When the player is trying to solve said math problems, the game will freeze all the characters to prevent the player from being caught by Baldi. The problems that the player is given are mostly hard math problems like multiplication, division, and basic algebra. If the player manages to solve all five math problems or misses only one or two problem, he will be given a random prize. The problems appear to get harder ever time you meet him. If you get two of BrainTime's problems wrong, he won't give you a prize, but he'll let you go free. If you fail all 4 of them, he will be pretty disappointed and will run away to get Baldi. When he reaches him, he will suddenly gain speed by 1.5 for about 5 seconds and will now know where the player is. Prizes The player could recieve one of the following prizes for completing the harder math problems. Quotes Hey, does anyone want to show me their math skills? Please, it'll be real quick! Hey, I hope you don't mind me stopping you for a second. (When he sees you) I know that you're pretty good at math, so I want to give you a challenge. If you solve these math problems, you'll get something really special. (When he catches you to make you solve his math problems) Wow, you did great! Here's the prize I promised you. Don't let the Principal catch you with it, though, and don't tell Baldi I gave you this. (When you successfully solve his math problems.) *sigh* Well, you did okay. I'll let you go now, but next time, please try and do better. (When you get two of his math problems wrong.) I can't believe this! I can't believe that I'm hearing and seeing math this bad. I'm going to get my da- I mean Professor Baldi so that he can get you! You should know better! (When you get all five of his math problems wrong.) Gallery BrainTime.png|Braintime as he appears in-game. BrainTime_Frown.png|Braintime when you get 2 of his math problems wrong. BrainTime_Angry.png|Braintime, angry, when you get all of his questions wrong. Braintime_Poster.png|Braintime's portrait and description as seen in the Detention Room. Braintime_Portrait_Pose.png|Braintime in his pose as he appears on his portrait. Trivia *Coincidentally, He, Gametime, Pranktime, and Playtime have the word, "time" at the end of their name, and all 4 of them have sprites that were completely drawn. *Unlike Pranktime, Playtime, and Gametime, he appears to be very well drawn. *Braintime appears to be so smart that he even knows how to solve the unsolvable 3rd Question. *Braintime's quote when the player gets all five of his questions wrong makes references to one of Baldi's quotes, "I HEAR MATH THAT BAD", and one of the Principal of the Thing's quotes, "You should know better." *His portrait image appears to be completely redrawn instead of being his original sprite. *He is in the forth grade and he has the IQ of a College student. **This is due to the fact that he studys hard and reads and does the problems in mostly every textbook in each grade, including ones from college. *Math isn't the only subject he knows, he also know Literature, Geography, Science and Technology. **It is hinted that he knows technology, as one of the prizes he gives you is a "3rd Question Decryption Key". Category:Characters Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:Playtime Variants Category:Jbubler approved approved Category:Jbubler approved pages